


That's What People Do

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have died. Sometimes that's what people do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What People Do

“I’m sorry sir he’s gone.”

“No. You are mistaken.” He couldn’t have left me. He promised. Bastard said he loves me.  “Check again.”

The doctor, a moron, won’t budge. He keeps starring at me. That stupid pitying look on his face. Note to self; have Sebastian cut the doctors eyes when he comes to.  “We have already disconnected the life support sir; he went in to cardiac arrest four minutes ago. There was nothing we could do. The bullet was too deep and too close to his heart.”

                I might just have to break my rule and kill this one myself. “I am quite certain you are wrong. If you don’t move right now I will happily slit your throat. Moran knew injury was not acceptable and unlike you he knows better than to go against my wishes.”

                “I’m sorry sir; I have nothing else to say. Sometimes the people we love die. It’s hard but that’s what people do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but I just imagined that Moriarty yells "that's what people do" because he lost Sebastian and then this happened and I had to get it out.


End file.
